Back Home
by iloveallcutethings
Summary: Callie is 20 and back for the Fosters Christmas renioun. The kiss happened but she never ran away and this is about her & Brandon! Not very gd at summaries but I promise this is really really good!
1. Chapter 1

**Back Home**

Chapter 1

Callie POV

I was sick as soon as I woke up. It was most probably the nerves which made me throw. I was on a plane, heading home. Two reasons: one, I couldn't stay at NYPA for the Winter, and two, I had to see my brother and thought it would be rude to turn down their offer. After high school, I had gotten a place at the prestigious NYPA, New York Photography Academy. I had submitted some of my work to them and was very shocked to find out I had actually gotten in. I was scared of leaving my brother, as Jude and I were very close.

When I was sixteen, Jude and I were fostered by a family called the Fosters. The family had two moms, Stef and Lena. Stef had a biological son, Brandon from her past marriage with Mike. They had also adopted a pair of twins called Marianna and Jesus, who had also been in the foster system like Jude and I. Marianna and I had gotten quite close, due to the fact that we had to share a room while I was living there.

I knew why I was scared about returning home. It was Brandon. When Stef and Lena had their long overdue wedding, and asked if Jude and I would like to be adopted, we shared an very passionate and amazing kiss in the backyard. It was awkward after that, and even though we both knew we had feelings for each other, which we tried to hide, we never talked actually talked about the kiss. After the wedding, I asked Stef and Lena if they could still adopt Jude and foster me instead. Although they didn't understand quite why I had asked, they agreed. So when I turned eighteen, I was a free adult and went off to NYPA, knowing Jude would be okay. And that had been my life up until a couple weeks ago. I was in my tiny flat, and was in my second year of college. I saw I had missed a call and listened to the message, inviting me to the Fosters for Christmas. I graciously agreed, hiding the fact I was completely worried about seeing him.

I was completely jumped out of my wandering thoughts, by an announcement. "We will be landing in five minutes, folks. Please return to yout seats and buckle up!" I closed my eyes, while we landed and tried to look forward to seeing Stef and Lena waiting for me, on the other side of the airport.

Brandon POV

My fingers tapped mindlessly on the steering wheel, maybe a sub-conscious way of showing I was nervous. I was sent to pick Callie up as Stef and Lena were preparing the house so every one could actually have place to stay. I mechanically got out of the car and walked to the place I was supposed to be meeting Callie.

No one could deny the sparks between us, but of course, she did as she was scared about being kicked out of the house. I wish I convinced her that we were worth a shot, I mean, we had one intense, incredible, magical kiss to our name which she refused to admit even happened, let alone admit that she loved it. Kissing Callie, was nothing like I'd ever imagined. Every minute, I felt like I needed to get even closer to her, and it was as if the whole world stopped. Just for us.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. At least I had brought a friend home to stay in us this Christmas, Ryan. I looked over at him buying gum while we waited. He knew all about Callie, even the kiss but I had purposely forgotten to tell him that I might have unresolved feelings for my part - sister. I didn't even know what to call her anymore.

Her plane had come in while I was daydreaming and people were coming out of the gate now. I watched all the people coming out, trying to catch a glance of Callie. And then, all of a sudden, I saw her. It felt as if time had stopped the second I saw her. She got out of the warpath of the others coming out of the gate, stopped and looked around, supposedly for Stef and Lena. It seemed as if everything was just a blur, in slow motion while I stared at her. She had changed, her soft brown hair was now a little longer, but when I saw her eyes, I knew that she was the same Callie that unwillingly left those years ago. Her chocolate eyes were always my favourite part about her. Everytime I looked in those deep, chocolate brown eyes, I got lost, I would lose my train of thought, and I felt as if I was on top of the world. Callie was wearing white converse, white skinny jeans and a camouflage tank top, with her hair illustriously flowing down. She always looked incredible, but after not seeing her for two years, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

Then all of a sudden, as I looked away from those hypnotising eyes, I remembered who I was, where I was, and also who I was with. I looked over at Ryan, who was currently checking Callie out, but very subtly. I felt a twinge of jealously but pushed it away before I could even recognise it. I started walking over to her, and motioned for Ryan to follow me. He quickly caught up with me, whispering to me: "Jesus Brandon...why didn't you show me a picture?!" I ignored the rhetorical question and watched as Callie eyes' met mine.

She rushed over to me, appearing cool and collected, while my heart was pounding so loud I was wondering if anyone else could hear it.

"Brandon?! Wow... I haven't seen you in ages!" She gushed, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, it's been two years." I replied, returning the hug and treasuring the moment when she was in my arms. I suddenly remembered Ryan, who must have felt awkward during our hug. "Callie, this is my friend, Ryan, he is staying with us for Christmas." Her eyes flickered over to Ryan, standing beside me. She subtly looked him over and then met his eyes. "Hey, uh I'm Callie." She gave a small laugh, which sounded like music to my ears, and then muttered; "Well obviously..."

I picked up her luggage and we all walked back to my car, laughing and catching up.


	2. Chapter 2

Back Home  
Chapter 2

Callie POV

I felt slightly on edge. After realising that Brandon was coming to pick me up with his cute friend, I just felt like...I don't know. It is hard to explain. Anyways I was in the back, while Brandon was driving and his friend...Ryan was it? Well he was sitting in the passenger seat. I shifted over, and put my hand out into the blowing air outside. I slowly began to recognise my town, oh! There was the beach! The beach...that I had escaped to after Marianna's Quinceanera, when he had told me about his breakup with Tayla, the moment I realised I was truly in love with Brandon Foster. There were too many memories here...memories I didn't want or need. But they always felt so good...

I pulled myself back from the town I was slowly remembering, and turned my attention to the two boys in the front of the car. While Ryan was admittedly fit, Brandon was incredible, just the way I remembered from two years ago. He has movie star looks, with brown tousled hair, in which my hands were once in, during that amazing kiss. But aside from that, he has big, bright blue eyes which I always get lost in. When I look in his eyes...wow. I feel as if the world has stopped and we are standing in that second, completely fully and purely. He just makes me feel incredible. All of this, I feel in one second, while I study B.  
Seein Brandon, it made my heart jump to a million beats per hour and none of the feelings I'd had for him two years ago ever went away. If anything, they have only intensified them. We could be together now, but I'm sure he probably has a girlfriend back home, and I have Brody back home. Complicated, pushy and amazing Brody.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by realising Ryan was looking at me, as if he expecting an answer. "Sorry, did you ask me something?"  
"Typical Callie, still daydreaming?" Brandon asks, looking at me in the mirror.  
"I asked if you had anyone who you had anyone special back home? Who might be missing you?"

"No. Yes. No. Well...Brody is...complicated and I don't think it will work out." Ryan's kind brown eyes sparkled at me, and then he turned back around, and exchanged a look with Brandon.

"What about you two?" I asked, eager to get the conversation off me. Ryan replied first, very hastily.

"Nope!" Brandon, I noticed, took more time, as if deliberating.

"No, not any more. Just been through a break up actually."

My heart jumped when Brandon answered. I have no idea, because I did definately NOT have feelings for him anymore. Well I thought I didn't.  
I ignored that stray thought of mine as we pulled into the driveway. I shut the car door behind means went to the boot to get my luggage. "Oh, um, let me help you with that." If you had a match, you could have lit in the sparks that were flying between us as our hands gently touched, pulling out my bag.  
I quickly pulled my hand back, as if I had been stung, muttered a thanks, and then walked up to the door. I felt slightly bad after doing this, but felt better when the door opened and everyone ran into me.

Brandon POV

This time, I was not going to let Callie deny the sparks between us. I will have to show her that we are worth trying for, but she isn't that persuasive. Who is this Brody person? Whoever he is, I know that he is not worthy or deserving of my Callie. Sue gave one quick Glance back at me, before she entered the house. Hugs suddenly enveloped her, greetings were called out, and "I missed you so much" was reverberating around the house. She saved one last hug for her brother, Jude, who was fourteen now.

As I walked into the house, I heard her asking Stef and Lena for a quick shower before dinner. Then, she came into the hallway, gave me her breath taking smile, and then disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, Ryan and I followed. We went into my room, left the door open and I sat down on my bed, waiting for my heart to finally return to its normal pace. Ryan muttered something about going to the loo.

Through the open door, I could see the bathroom from here. Ryan, being Ryan, forgot Callie being in the bathroom and mindlessly walked in. Callie was in just a tiny towel, finishing somewhere around her thigh. She looked incredibly fit, very fit, but I refused to show how much I liked it. Ryan stared at her for a few seconds, very obviously checking her out, while Callie looked down, cutely blushing. He quickly said sorry and slammed the door shut. He slowly walked back to me, a mixture of embarrassment and _ drawn on his face. He shut the door behind him. "Dude, your sister is hot!"

"Not my sister." I muttered, very annoyed that he would even say that. Callie isn't hot, she is beautiful.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. Luckily, an aggravated Stef caught me before I could say anything else.

Dinner was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Back Home  
Chapter 3

Brandon POV

I was kinda pissed off with Ryan at this point. I mean he had called Callie hot, not beautiful. I mean, that means he probably isn't worthy of her. Wait...why am I thinking this? Unless...I have feelings for Callie too? No, I can't.  
I decided to try and forget all about this during dinner. I'm only home from college very rarely. After high school, I went to a very good musical school, the best in California and I was very lucky to get in. So I left home, but I remember, for my first year there, Callie came to visit me a couple times. We went to the park once, in the spring. All the pink blossom was covering the tiny paths, and I remember feeling so close to Callie, and that made me feel so happy. But then of course, she had to go to college and she went to New York, so obviously she stopped visiting, and with a couple short phone calls, eventually we lost contact. But with her, here again, I feel whole again, like a part of me that I didn't know was missing, is back.

"B, can you pass the carrots?"  
"B?"  
"Brandonnn?"

Abruptly, I heard Callie calling my name over again. I liked the way that my name sounded when she said it. It sounded different, more musical, lyrical, special than when everyone else said it. I mechinically picked up the dish she wanted, and passed it to her. All of a sudden, I realised that after Christmas, I would be going back to California and she would be going back to New York. So even if I wanted some type of a relationship, which she probably didn't even want, it wouldn't be a good idea because we would be so far apart.

I looked up from my plate, and all of a sudden, I was in her eyes. Time had stopped, and I was completely and utterly in her control, lost in her eyes, staring into her soul. It feels as if a cliche romance song was playing in the background, and maybe it's now when I realise that whatever path we take in life, fate will always bring us back together. No matter what.

I quickly asked if it was okay for me to be excused, nd then ran up to my room. What's going on with me? I don't love Callie, I don't love anyone!

Later on, I sub - consciously hear everyone coming up the stairs, and going off into their separate rooms. Marianna, Jesus, Jude, I'm ready to hear another pair of shoes going across to Marianna's room, but I don't. Instead I hear a knock on my door, shocking me so much I nearly tumble off my bed. I get up, check myself in the mirror and then yell for them to come in. I hope I look casual, I've sat myself up against the wall by my bed, with a book beside me, so it looks like I've been reading this entire time. The face who appears around the corner of the door doesn't surprise me at all.

Callie POV

What's going on with Brandon? Giving me weird looks, staring into my eyes, it's almost a repeat of...of the time before the kiss. All the tension leading up to the kiss, felt like this. We cannot kiss again. Well I want to, but that doesn't mean we should. I mean, I want a relationship but I doubt that will happen. I decide to talk to him after dinner, and I'm not even hungry but I don't want to offend Stef and Lena.

As soon as I'm excused, I race upstairs, compose myself and then knock on Brandon's door. I hear some shuffling and loud noises and when I think it's all calm, I poke my head around the door.

"Hey Brandon, you got a minute?" I ask tentatively.  
"Yeah sure, come on in." He replies. I sit down on his bed.  
"Okay, so, umm...I know this might be a really stupid question..." I look down at my hands, definately regretting starting my sentence. "Butdoyouhavefeelingsforme?" I finish off quickly.  
He looks embarrassed, and by past knowledge, Brandon is not easy to embarrass. I'm fact, he is usually the one embarrassing me.  
"Yes."

Inside, I might be insanely happy, but my brain is telling me that this is a bad thing. But how can it be wrong when it feels so right?

Brandon looks up. "Callie, I don't think I ever got over my feelings, they only got stronger. That kiss, two years ago, wasn't a mistake. The only mistake was you coming in my house as my foster sister. But now, you are not anymore. Dont try and deny what we have, because what we have is worth fighting and trying for. I plan to make you mine by the end of the Christmas holidays. Don't try and tell yourself this is wrong. You know inside that it is definately right."  
Brandon's speech had left me amazed. He was going to fight for me, and he thought I was actually worth fighting for! Damn these butterflies doing somersaults in my tummy! I tried to act as if I wasn't totally head over heels in love with him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispered: "go for it" in his ear and then walked away.

That night, it was impossible to get to sleep. My mind was buzzing, going over his speech a thousand million times in my head. For once, I was excited about a boy, which I hadn't been for a while now.

Brandon POV

That morning, when I woke up, I found a note on my door:  
"Hey B! Stef and I are out for the day at a friend out of town. Marianna, Jesus and Jude are all at friends! Get along with Callie. Love, Mom."  
Looked like Callie and I had the house all to ourselves today! I decided to go downstairs and start preparing breakfast for us.

Callie POV

When I finally woke up, I was very surprised that I had actually gotten any sleep. After last night, there were still butterflies in my tummy from remembering it. I love the way Brandon makes me feel. It's a cliche, but he makes me feel as if I'm the only girl in the world.

I was disturbed in my thoughts by the smell of pancakes drifting upstairs. Wow, I haven't had pancakes for ages and the smell was intoxicating. I jumped out of bed and sort of ran down the stairs. As I turned down the stairs, I saw Brandon, standing by the cooker, and when he looked around and saw me, in my short shorts and a tank top, he looked very amused.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked, trying very hard to ignore the smell of the pancakes.

"Stef and Lena are out for the day, Marianna, Jesus, Jude are all out at friends. So we have the house to ourselves today." He said with a slight chuckle. "Do you want some pancakes?" He asked, trying to repress a smile. "Uh, yes please." I grabbed the berries out the fridge, and when given the plate, I pour a few onto my plate and pop a couple in my mouth. I let the sweet 'pop' of the berries settle in my mouth, before I grab some cutlery and start eating the pancakes. "What?" I ask. Brandon is staring at me, almost laughing.

"You are practically devouring those pancakes," he says.  
"Well, it's been a while since I've had them!"

He looks across at me, we are both on either side of the island. Once I've finished, I pop a few more berries in my mouth, say thanks, and start to make my way upstairs. Just as I'm about to start the stairs, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.

"I'm not letting you go just yet." He whispers, huskily. We both lean in, getting closer and closer, until I can taste the coffee on his breath, and he can probably taste the berries on mine.

Brandon POV

The sweet smell of berries is the only thing I can think of. We are so close and then, just as I'm about to kiss her, she pulls back.

"We shouldn't do this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to be your rebound and Brody is...back home, waiting for me."  
"First, you would no way be my rebound. It wasn't a serious, or committed relationship. Second, who is Brody? Because he doesn't sound as if he deserves you."

"Brody and I met two years ago, at the beginning if college, and he was my freshman teacher. I kept telling him that this was wrong and that we couldn't do anything. But eventually I just got so tried of saying no, to him...and you, so I decided to say yes for once. We spent one night together. He quit his stupid job, which he wasn't even good at, for a relationship with me. But then I found out that he always hooked up with a freshman girl. And then he tried to stay me with me, as he didn't have a job. But he is also really sweet and he's never purposely tried to hurt me."

"I'm so sorry Callie."  
"Not your fault."  
"Doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel bad." I whispered.  
"Let's go out - have a fun day out!" Callie suddenly gushed.  
"Yeah ok! Starting with the beach?" I asked. She nodded.

I knew that it wouldn't be easy, making Callie believe that we should be together. But I knew it would be fun!


	4. Just a note! xx

Hey guys!

So I'm really happy you guys all like 'Back Home'! If you have any suggestions or twists in the plot that you want me to include", just comment them and i will try and include them!

im thinking of writing another fan fic so if you guys wAnt me to do another fosters fan fic or anything else, just comment and i might do it!

also im sorry about the first few short chapters, I will try and do longer ones. I go back to school soon but I will still (hopefully) update frequently!

**But most importantly, if you want me to carry on with the story then please leave a review! If you don't, there is a chance I might stop the story! **

thanks again guys, love you all

xxx


	5. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I'm gonna carry on with the story, and I've had some great ideas! Another girl will come into Brandon's life...and some people will have an argument! you will see the ideas in the chapter after this and I have started writing it guys so it will come out soon! Also I'm going to write another fosters fan fic...a future fan fic! I will tell you when I've posted it, and if you guys would take a look that would be great! Thanks guys and a shoutout to Catarina, I really appreciated your review! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Back Home**

Chapter 4

Callie POV

I was kinda pissed off with myself. Why? Why had I agreed to going to the beach? This was such a shit idea! Brandon would be able to see all my bruises, my scars...and it's not like Marianna had anything to help me cover it up! I took a deep breath. Callie, calm down, you are 20, no one cares about your scars anymore, I told myself. One of Marianna's bikinis wasn't as flashy as the others. It was a deep red, and I hoped that most of my scars had faded away. I put it on, threw an overshirt over it, and ran downstairs. Brandon was in dark blue trunks, and a tight t-shirt which easily showed off his muscles. He was packing stuff into the car.

"Need any help?" I called out. He looked back at me.  
"Nope it's ok. You can come jump in now if you want."  
I stepped off the porch, slid inside the car and braced myself for this.

Time skip to the beach...

I tentatively pulled off my overshirt, and then slowly looked around. Brandon was next to me, but with his back turned to me. I lay down on the towel, and closed my eyes, trying to get a tan. I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp. Brandon was looking down at me, and very obviously checking me out. His face flushed a bright red. I let out a giggle.

"Um...sorry." He huskily muttered.  
"No, please, it's fine. Like what you see?" I asked, looking at me, with a twinkle in my eyes.  
"Hey, Brandon," I start,  
"Yep?" He immediately replies.  
"Can you do my back?" I requested, holding up a bottle of sunscreen.  
"Yep..uh huh...of course."

I loved the way that I could make him feel, I loved making him feel nervous, and in turn, he made me feel as if I never had anything to be embarrassed about. I heard him squirt some liquid onto his hands. And then I felt the cold, surprising feel of the liquid. I could tell that Brandon was nervous, his hands told me. Then he hit a spot, just beneath my neck. A small moan elicited from my throat. He chucked, in turn, making me embarrassed. Then his hands got more confident, as he slowly massaged my whole back, slowly finishing just above my bikini pants.

"Thanks" was all I could mutter, and then he laughed, got up, stood infront of me and took his top off. I gulped. It was my turn to stare, Brandon had a six - pack! Brandon! Six - pack! He must have been working out since I left. I couldn't believe it and he was incredibly toned too. He had the upper body of a god...who knew?!

"Like what you see?" Asked a very cocky Brandon, and me staring hadn't helped.

A few hours later...

Brandon and I had lunch out, and now we are back at home, and decided to watch a movie and order pizza, and coke. I was snuggled up to him. And I've done it before, with Liam, and Brody too. But with Brandon, it felt like we were connected. He was sitting down normally, and was lying down, with my head in his chest. This was the sort of thing you do with your boyfriend, but I decided to ignore that thought of mine, and enjoy the moment. because I was enjoying being here with Brandon. We had just watched an action movie, so now we were watching a romance movie for me. Brandon kept interrupting, with criticisms about how they shouldn't have done that, or said that, or how this wasn't accurate at all.

"See, why did she leave when her and that guy were falling in love?!"  
"Ugh, because she had to go away! That job was too good and she couldn't pass it up!"  
"Is that you left?"  
The movie was now quiet, and so was I. He must have resented me leaving, espically when we were both adults, and coud have done anything we wanted.  
"Brandon..."  
"No it's fine, forget I asked that."

I look up at him, he looks down at me. For ones, I decide to give into temptation. I loved his boy, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I always would. Just now, everything made sense. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

Memories of all those years ago came flooding back. The world stopped around us. The movie was droned out, everything else was on pause, for this moment while our lips were connected. I touched his cheek, wrapped my arms around his neck, my free hand playing with his hair. His arms snaked themselves around my waist. I pulled away for a second, for air,and when I looked in his eyes, it was there, confirmation this was right. That this was what we both wanted, and what we both needed.

It would have probably gone on for a lot longer and got a lot more heated if we weren't interrupted by the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter of 'Back Home'. Well done for those people who wondered where Ryan! I have had writers block...which is why this chapter is short and took a while. I'm writing two other fan fics at the moment - one is a future fic, Brallie! The other one is Callie central and doesn't include Brallie! I will post the links when I'm finished! Love u guys xxx**

* * *

**Back Home**

Chapter 5

BrandonPOV

Reluctantly, I lean on the door and swing it open, only to see Ryan. My friend who I had very convienlty forgotten about during the course of the day. Where had he gone? I don't remember there being any mention of him on Stef's note.  
"Ryan?" Asks Callie, leaning on the side of the door. Her top has slowly slide off her shoulder, and it's kind of driving me crazy.

"Hey Callie", he replies, winking at her. He has also noticed her top, and is staring at it. This makes me furious. He cannot leave for the whole day, doing god knows what, come back, just when me and Callie were getting somewhere, and then flirt with her! He just can't!

"Where have you been?" I ask, maybe coming off very pissed. So what? I am very pissed.

"I went on a run early, when I woke up. On my way back, I bumped into a family friend, so I ended up spending the rest of the day with him."

"Oh okay." Says Callie, while blushing and looking down at the floor. I look up at Ryan, who is staring at Callie, which is what is probably making her blush.  
"I should probably get to bed," she mutters.

"Me too." I didn't have anything to say to Ryan, except the obvious: 'why the heck are you flirting with her?' But then I would have to say why I cared. And I wasn't particularly sure why I did.

As I climbed into my bed, after I had locked all the doors, I looked up to my ceiling, to see the glow in the dark stars up there. When I was younger, I was obsessed with the stars. I always thought that every single person had a star, and somewhere out there, was a girl who would be my star. I was, and still am, a hopeless romantic.

My mind flickered to Callie. My mind always flickered to Callie when I thought of romance. She was my star, always being the light to help me, guide me, and show me the path. I remember, when I was auditioning for the music college, she came with me, and when I was about to go in, she pulled me aside and said: "Brandon, I know you will be amazing. And the reason I know is because you deserve this. After all the bad stuff that's happened (my dad died from a liver failure, from alcohol), you deserve to get into this school. So I know you will."

And I did. I got a full ride, a scholarship. And when I was coming out, the teacher said: "You showed that you deserved this." Callie has been my rock. I need her, and I can't imagine my life without her.

For some random reason, I'm craving Oreos and milk. So I slip on a t-shirt over my boxers, and head downstairs. Huh. I guess Callie and I are telepathic. She is sitting on the island, next to the Oreos and a glass of milk.

"I was craving some too." I say, making her turn around.

"What? Oh hey B."

"Callie"

"Yeah? Oh by the way, before you come sit with me, let me just tell you one thing. I'm very strict about the way you eat Oreos," she jokes. She turns around, the moonlight hitting her eyes, making them look beautiful, deep and very relentless.

"Callie, I think I'm in love with you."

CalliePOV

"Callie, I think I'm in love with you."

Those words. Those words I have been praying, aching, crying for. As soon as they come out of his soft lips, I feel on top of the world. I feel as nothing could ever destroy me, nothing could ever hurt me.

"Brandon. I wish you knew. I think about you every minute of every day. I know I'm in love with you."

He slowly walks over to me. I'm on the counter, and is right in front of me. He moves my legs apart so that he can get even closer to me.  
Then all of a sudden, his lips are on mine for the second time this evening. I'm shocked, so I don't realise what is happening. But then, I do, and I start working my lips, moving against his. I wrap my legs around his waist and draw him in closer. He moves his lips to my neck. Then he finds my sweet spot, just where my shoulder meets my neck. I give out a small, happy moan. He then realises its my sweet spot and massages it with his tongue. Then he moves his lips back to mine, and our tongues battle for dominance, exploring each others mouths. He tastes of Oreos, sweet and delicious.

"Wait - Brandon - wait." He looks up from my neck.

"What?...do you not want to continue?" He asks, confused.

"No I really don't want to stop but Brandon, but I don't want to be your rebound. You told me it was a serious relationship." After I said this, Brandon stops, and jumps up onto the counter next to me.

"A year ago, just when I was getting over you, I met a girl at one of my mom's parties. She was a family friend, her name was Charlotte, and we started dating. Everyone was very supportive of our relationship, since we were family friends, and so then she moved into my little flat with me, which got re-possessed because of her, but she kept going out for weird reasons, shopping when we had a full fridge, or meeting a friend who I knew was out of town. Eventually I followed her when she went out, and I followed her to a boys' flat, and I realised she was cheating on me. Then I confronted her about it, and she still denied it." He shook his head at this, as if still trying to find out why she did. "Then I told her to pack her things, and get out. So she did. But then I found out that when I had asked her to pay the bill, she hadn't and used the money I gave her, to get a present for who she was seeing. So that's the story. The sad, depressing story."

"I'm so sorry Brandon." And I truly was. I couldn't believe that someone could do that to Brandon. Why would you cheat on him, when he is so perfect?

"Nah, it's okay. I got over her a long time ago." he says, while giving out a big yawn.

"Maybe we should go to bed," I say, while jumping off the counter, and turning around to him.

"Yeah, I think we should," he says, while turning to look in my eyes. I know that if I get lost in his eyes again, I will probably never come out of them again, as the crazy blue in his eyes catches the moonlight. So I give him a peck on the cheek, shuffle past him and skip upstairs.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It makes my day! So you are definitely going to hate me after you read the end of this chapter! I'm sorry - I felt like this was necessary! Don't worry though! Im going to try and post a new chapter tomorrow! I'm excited to see all your reactions - so please review what you think! **

* * *

**Back Home**  
Chapter 6

BrandonPOV

As soon as I wake up, my mind immediately jumps to what happened last night. That was amazing. To finally be able to kiss her, and have no interruptions, and have that bonding moment when I told her about Charlotte. I look over to my clock to see that it's nine o' clock. I jump out of bed, take a quick shower, and go downstairs to check if there is anything for breakfast. Nope. I walk upstairs and go over to Callie & Marianna's room. Huh, Marianna, Jesus and Jude are not back yet. I make a mental note to call and check out what's happened. They probably just stayed over night.

Callie is awake, and actually getting dressed. Why didn't I knock? She is in her bra and some jeans, in the middle of putting a top on.

"Hey," she smiles at me.

"Hey. Um. I was wondering if you wanna come with me to get some breakfast, we don't have anything in the house."

"Sure."

A minute later, we are sitting in my car, driving to some bakery.  
"So...um...last night...?" She starts the conversation, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Yeah. That was good."

"Really good," she agrees.

"Look, I really liked what happened last night, twice. So I was wondering if maybe we could actually go on a date?"

"Yeah," she says, while smiling. Good, I'm glad she wants this too.

"Tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Sounds great." She replies. It's not awkward now. It's silent, but it's a comfortable silence. When we arrive at the bakery, ask for my order, and then turn around leaning back on the counter.

"Brandon?" I hear my name being called, and recognise the voice. But who is it?

CalliePOV

"Brandon?" I turn around, to suddenly see Brandon embracing a small, petite, but very pretty girl, with long blonde hair, and a pretty floral dress. She's the type of girl whom you would expect to see with someone like Brandon.

"Wow, Sky, I never thought I would see you here! What are you doing here?"

"We'll, my parents had to go away this Christmas, so I'm staying with my auntie and uncle. I guess my parents were scared I would throw a party, which I probably would have anyways." She gives out a small giggle, and I find myself being insanely jealous of this girl. But I shouldn't be, I mean Brandon just asked me out on a date.

"Here's your order," says the guy behind the counter. I guess Brandon is too busy to even pick up the order. When I look over, they look very close, gushing their words out. They look as if they have either been together forever, or best friends who haven't talked in ages. I hope it's the latter.

Brandon motions me over. I slowly make my way over there, cautious of the situation I am about to head into. 'Sky' smiles at me, while Brandon introduces me as 'Callie, a friend.' What the hell? I push those thoughts out of my head, smile at Sky, and say it was nice to meet to her. But of course, it wasn't, it was horrible. Apparently they go to college together, for which I gets twinge of jealousy. This girl gets to spend most days with B. Brandon looks very into the conversation, so, surprising myself, I say: "You guys look like you need to catch up a little more. Why don't you spend the day together? Brandon, me and Ryan will be fine. Hope you have a great day." Then I rush out of the shop before either of the, have time to protest. Brandon glances after me, sending me very confused looks. What did I just do?

Luckily, the bakery is close to the house, so it's walking distance. On my way home, a few tears slip out, once the realisation hits me: I may have just lost Brandon. I'm never going to get an equal chance at anything with Sky in the picture now. Doesn't matter. In those few hours in which I believed I could get everything I wanted, I felt amazing, and happy for once. But of course it was never going to happen, and nothing would ever work out that perfect for me.  
When I arrive at the Fosters, I guess my eyes a little red, and my cheeks a little blotchy and puffy. I put my hand in my pocket for the...dammit! Brandon has the key. I start ringing the doorbell, over and over, again and again, waiting for Ryan to wake up, or just get to the door.

Eventually, after 10 minutes of me ringing the bell, he comes to the door. He is in pj bottoms with no top, and he is incredibly built. I guess I must have been staring at his chest, his abs for about two minutes. He laughs and opens the door wider.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Getting breakfast," I hold up the bag of pastries.

"Oh great thank god, I am starving." I set the bag down on the counter, and start unpacking it. Once it's all unpacked, he dives in, grabbing two pastries, some fruit, toast I just made, and some orange juice.

"Haha you were really hungry!" I laugh and grab some food too. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all...

RyanPOV

Today has been amazing. I mean, seriously, this day has been properly perfect. I can't remember the last time I laughed and smiled so much in one day. Callie is amazing. She is pretty, fit, cute adorable, funny, smart, and she actually sees past my body, and looks into my personality.

It was just us today, Brandon was with some college friend for the day, while Callie and I spent the day doing nothing really. In the morning, we had breakfast and them watched tv and ended up snuggled together. I'm not a hugger, or a snuggler, but with Callie I am. We went out to lunch, some greasy burgers and chips. Then when we went to see a comedy/horror movie, which was great because I could hear her musical laugh, and see her beautiful smile, and then at times in the movie when she was scared, I would put my arm around her, and she would lean in.

I kinda wished that Brandon would stay gone.

We are coming back from the movies now, and when we go in, Callie walks over to the phone, where there have been ten missed calls, and when she pulls out her phone I see that she has basically the same. Something's going on, and I can tell she is very worried.

"Don't worry Callie, just see who it is and what they want. Everything is going to be okay." I console her, while rubbing her back.

She is on the phone for ten seconds and you can see her facial emotions change completely. When she first called this person, she was happy, and almost carefree. But as soon as the person on the other end of the line says something, she looks as if her world has ended, that I want to put joy upon her face. But I know that whatever has happened, I know I can't.

She puts the phone down, and that face, makes me want to hug all her pain away, all her unhappiness, sorrow, sadness.

"What is it," I ask, hoping and praying it isn't something too serious.

"There's been an accident.


	8. Chapter 7!

**Hey gusy! This is a long chapter and this is what I want all my chapters to be like but this took me soooooo long! I have finished my first chapter for my two other fan fics! Please take a look at them after this! go onto my profile and please look at them! one of them is called Fate, Love & Aubrey and the other is called Life In Juilliard! Thanks love you guys! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Back Home**  
Chapter 7

BrandonPOV

The day has been fun. But I can't get Callie out of my head. First, why did she do that? Why did she let me spend the day with Sky? Second, the day has been just fun, not amazing. Sky is great, she is funny, pretty and cute. But she is not Callie, not funny like Callie, or funny, pretty or cute like her.

I push those thoughts about if my head as I unlock the door. I dropped Sky off at her house, and then I came back her. Weird, the door is double - locked.

"Callie? Ryan?" I call out their names, but don't get any response.  
When I get into the kitchen I see a note on the counter. "Brandon, please meet us at the hospital as soon as you get home. Stef and Lena are already with us. Callie."

I run to my car, my mind racing and jumping to the possible worst situations. What if someone has died?! Shut up Brandon, just get to the hospital. By hospital, I assume Callie means the one closest to us.

I park my car and run in. Where do I go? I don't know what's happened, or who is injured. I call Callie, and tell her I'm here. I slump into one of the waiting seats. The lift dings, and Callie steps out. Beautiful Callie. I can tell she has been crying, and for that I want to hug and kiss all her worries away.

"Brandon. Hi."

"Callie. What's happened?"

"Come on, lets go up. I will tell you what happened on the way." We both stepped into the lift, and she presses a level.

"Callie?" I need to know what's happened. Wait - Marianna, Jesus and Jude. I haven't seen them in almost two days. Oh shit. What's happened to them?

"Okay." Her shoulders slump as she says this. "Marianna, Jesus and Jude."

My suspicions were right, but I didn't want them to be. Her face slips as she says Jude's name.

"I don't know much, apparently this is what Jesus, who is the only one who has been conscious so far, for three minutes, says that Marianna and Jesus were at their friends houses, and then Lexi texted them both saying that she wanted to go to this new club, and wanted them to go with her. So they did. They both got drunk, and then Lexi texted Jude, on their phones, asking him to pick them up. So he did, and he isn't..." She gulped at this part. "He isn't allowed to drive without a guardian at his age, and he doesn't have his licence. But he went anyways, and then on their way back, a drunk and high truck driver skipped a red light and slammed into his car. Marianna and him were on the side of the car that took most of the impact, and they are um. They are in worse conditions than Jesus."

At this stage, tears were pouring out of her eyes. I pulled her in for a hug, and she accepted and hugged me tightly, as if her life depended on it. As she pulled away, she said, "um. Marianna and Jude are still in with the trauma team." She muttered this last part.

The lift opened its doors, and I followed her to the waiting room.  
"B." Stef and Lena engulfed me in a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan staring at me and then at Callie, at which I felt jealous about, but I pushed that away. I sat down in a chair, mind blown by what Callie just told me. My brothers and sister better be okay. Or I don't know what I'm going to do. This cannot be happening.

JesusPOV

Pain. That's the first thing I remember when some sort of physc doctor comes in. Why the hell is he coming in before my family. I'm in a hospital room, why? Why do I just remember pain? I manage to stutter out two words: "My...family." He leaves the room, and a couple minutes later, I see all those familiar faces. My moms, Stef and Lena, Brandon, Callie, Ryan, wait, where are Jude and Marianna? I manage out the question. Stef comes to sit next to me, and takes me hand. She starts to tell me what has happened. A car crash? Partying in a club? I don't remember any of this. Then some of what Stef is saying sinks in. I'm the only one awake. Marianna and Jude are still in trauma. The doctors say not to get our hopes up. No. I can be the only one to survive.

CalliePOV

After seeing Jesus, I realise how scary this how situation is. He has gashes all over his face, arms and I'm sure in lots of other places. He has tubes stuck in, all over his body, to help him breathe, and to feed him as he won't be able to swallow anything right now. The doctor says they have to keep him in for another day, just to check he is ok.

Jude has to survive. He has to, I can't live without him. While I'm at college, we call each other and text all the time. I have spent my whole life protecting him, and I will never forgive myself, if the one time I am not, he gets hurt.  
The doctor comes in. "Um, excuse me. Are you the Fosters?" Stef nods. "Jude and Marianna are stable, but we have a few problems. Marianna has a tiny piece of glass stuck in her back, and it goes a little further than her skin so we will have to give her surgery to remove it. Now Jude. Jude is a miracle, he was the one driving so he took all the impact. He had a maybe five percent chance of surviving, and he has. He does have one problem though, and it's quite big." I tense myself up for his. At least he is alive, so anything he says is going to be okay.

"Just after the surgery, we gave him a full body Xray. Jude has a brain tumour."

My world is slipping, and falling, and I can't try and hold onto it anymore. I'm at the back at the crowd, no one will be there to stop my fall. Aw. Then, I let the blackness envelope me.

My eyelids are fluttering. Seeing little glimpses of light. I want that light. But my eyelids aren't opening. And I don't think I have the strength to fight. "Callie? Callie? Callie you have to wake up." That's what I hear just before I let darkness come over me again.

Light again. This time I am determined to get to that bright ray of light. My eyes suddenly fly in. It's too bright. I shade my eyes, and look around me. I'm in a hospital bed. Why? I just fainted! Suddenly Brandon comes in.

"Guys, she is awake!"

"B, what are talking about?" I ask. He is acting as if I've been out for a week, not a couple hours.

"I've only been asleep for a couple hours, why am I in a hospital bed?"

The rest of the family comes in as I say this. Jesus is out of the hospital bed, wow that was fast! I thought the doctor said another day. Wait...

Brandon confirms what I'm thinking, when he says: "Callie, you have been out for two days. The doctor said you were in a state of shock, worry, and exhaustion." He sounds concerned, and the rest of the family look it too.  
"We'll I'm alright now guys. Don't worry!" Brandon looks a little relieved. Then I remember, with all this mess going on, we still need to talk. When I meet his eyes, he understands and mouths 'later'. I slightly nod and then ask the nurse attending where my clothes are. The rest of the family take this as a note to leave.

Once I'm changed, I remember why I probably fainted in the first place. Jude. He has a brain tumour. Again, I feel faint and if I'm slipping away from the world again. But I know I wont faint again. Brandon comes in again, and realises exactly what's going on.

"Callie. Don't worry. After the doctor found out about the tumour, they put him in surgery and they managed to take the tumour as it was in its early stages, and hasn't properly developed yet. Just after the surgery, they out him in a medically - induced coma, so that his body would have time to recover. Oh and Marianna, is all good. They removed the glass from her spine." Oh thank god. Jude is going to be okay. I'm so happy, that a tear of joy slips out. Brandon puts his hand up, and wipes the tear away.

"Do you wanna get outta here? The rest of the family are at home, Jude is going to be in the coma for another couple hours. Then when we get back her, we will be fully caffeinated."

I laugh. Trust Brandon to make me laugh minutes after I get out of a coma!

"Sure," I say.

We walk out of the hospital, into the brightness. I realise that I haven't been outside for three days. It feels amazing to finally have the wind rushing against my skin, my hair. We stop outside a coffee shop, and step in. Brandon keeps making me laugh, he makes me feel amazing when I'm with him.

We order, grab our coffee, and then sit outside, in a park close by.

"So how do you feel?" He asks me.

"Amazing." And I truly mean it for once. My Jude is going to okay, my family are all okay, and I'm sitting here with a good cup of coffee with the boy of my dreams. So yeah, I'm feeling pretty amazing.

"Great." He laughs and I smile at that. But then I remember Sky.

"So Sky...?"

"Is not you. Therefore I am not interested." Damn these butterflies. Screw that, I feel as if I have a frickin zoo in my tummy.

"Good."

"Ryan?"

"Not you. Therefore I am not interested."

"Good."

I turn to him, and at that point, I lean in, he does and soon we are in the middle of a passionate kiss. It isn't a rough, fierce, craving-for-you kiss. It is an amazing, blissful, I've-missed-you-so-much kiss. He tastes of coffee, strong and comforting. And I realise no matter how can something so wrong, feel so right? Answer: because it's not wrong.

We are interrupted by Brandon's cell. We both pull away and I take sips of my too hot coffee.

"Yep. Ok we will be there in a couple minutes." A little part of me dies inside as he says this, realising we won't be able to spend any more time together. He has this same thought, and grabs my hand when he says: " he's awake." Yes! My Jude! Everything is perfect right now!

Hand in hand, and as cliche as it sounds, heart in heart, we start on our way back to the hospital.

JudePOV

My brain tumour is gone. It's so scary to think that I had a brain tumour, and it would have killed me in a few months. But luckily, they caught it early on, and now it's out of me. In a way, the car crash helped, otherwise, I probably would have died. I will always been traumatised by the car crash, but now I know it was a blessing in disguise.

My family come through the door, including Marianna and Jesus, who are both okay from the car crash. They smile at me, and now, we will always be closer because of it. Everyone except Brandon and Callie. They have been awfully close lately, but it's my sisters' life, and after hearing that she was in a coma for two days, because of me, I think I should probably cut her some slack. And I love her so much, she is such a big part of my life, and I am who I am because of her, her protection, her endurance and her love have shaped me. I would take a bullet for her and I know she would do the same. Everyone is crowding around me, asking if I feel ok. And I reply to all of them. God I love my annoying family.

Brandon and Callie come through the door, hand in hand. I give a faint smile at my sister, to show that I love her no matter what, and whatever she chooses to do with her life is ok. She comes over and hugs me. And I know nothing will ever change between me and her.

BrandonPOV

God I love her. Everything about her. It's been a week since Jude got out of hospital, and in that time Callie and I have been sneaking around, even though we don't have to. Yes we fostered her, but that doesn't make her my sister. In the law, this relationship is legal.

As I am having breakfast, with Marianna on on side,and a spare seat on the other, Callie comes downstairs, in short pj shorts and a tight tank top...she is so sexy. God, she makes my heart skip a million times faster. She notices that I am checking her out and she gives me a small smile, as a slow blush creeps over her face. And I love making her blush.

She sits on the other side of me, and just as she is about to put her spoon in her mouth, I put my hand on her bare thigh. She gasps and drops her spoon on the island counter, along with the milk and cereal along with it. "Sorry, slipped," she explains to Stef and Lena.

I suppress my laugh and clean it up with her. As we go under the counter to clean up the part on the floor, she whispers to me: "what the hell was that? Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Oh sorry. Did you not like that?" I whisper with a smirk. She doesn't answer and just goes up above the counter. When we were both up, and sitting down again, I put my hand on her thigh again. She doesn't react this time, so while I'm eating, to make sure no one suspects I'm doing anything, I rub my hand up and down her thigh. I sneak a peek at her face, and under the normality, I see enjoyment and happiness. So I carry on.

When I finally leave to clean my bowl, she looks unhappy. Maybe she missed my touch. I give her a little smirk. She may not know what she does to me, but at least I have a small idea if what I do to her.

StefPOV

"Hey honey?"

"Yeah?" Replies a tired Lena.

"Do you think something is going on between Callie and B?" This perks up her interest.

"I don't know...why?" She asks, a little confused.

"They just seem closer," I explain.

"If something is, it might not be a bad thing baby."

"I guess." That would be okay. I want them to be happy, and I can't talk about forbidden relationships.

"They are allowed to be together, and if they want to tell us, them they will, don't worry about it hun." She pulls me over and gives me a peck on the lips. I push my worries away and kiss Lena back


	9. Chapter 8!

**hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter...took me ages because I had loads of writers block! But I got it all sorta figured out! Hope you enjoy, loveyou all guys! **

**xxx**

* * *

Back Home  
Chapter 8

CalliePOV

When I walked into my room, well Marianna's room, because we are sharing together, she was sitting on her bed, looking at me really weirdly.

"What?" I ask, because her staring at me is kinda creeping me out.

"Your with Brandon, aren't you?"

"Psscccc...no..." My voice gets higher, so it's probably pretty obvious that I'm lying.

"Callie. It's fine. You don't have to lie to me. I've noticed that you guys have gotten much closer since the accident." I admire the fact that Marianna can talk about the accident freely, without breaking down. I'm pretty sure I would have.

"Yeah ok. I guess we are together. I mean we haven't really talked about our status." Marianna squeals, jumps off her bed, comes over, and pulls me into a tight bear hug.

"Aawwwwww that's so cuteee! You guys do really suit each other, now that I think about it."

I laugh and then settle down onto my bed, and just then Brandon comes in.

"Hey Callie, do you have a sec?" Marianna starts smirking, and then starts looking between me and Brandon.

"Yeah sure," I say while sighing and getting off my bed. "Oh by the way B, she knows about us. But she won't tell anyone, right?" Marianna gives me an excited nod, and B looks a little shell shocked.

"C'mon B!" I say, while dragging him away from the door. We go into his room, and he closes the door behind us.

"So what did you want?" I ask.

"I was wondering if...if you wanted to go out on...on a um. On a date with me." He muttered the last part and its so cute that he is nervous asking me out.

"Of course." When I say this, he seems really surprised, so I give him a consoling peck on the cheek, and skip out of his room.

"Friday night. I will come at 7:00!" He yells as I leave his room.

Yay! An actually date instead of all this sneaking around.

I lay on my bed, and think about Brandon. He is in my thoughts every minute of the day, his tousled brown hair, his eyes that I get lost in, so unwillingly. I slowly drift off, my dreams of Brandon.

BrandonPOV

This cannot be happening. All week, I have been looking forward to my date with Callie. Literally, it is all I have thought about. I have planned it out in my head like fifty times, I have imagined our perfect kisses, moments, times. Yet now all my dreams and hope are destroyed.

My moms are making me go on a blind date. When I came over, they said they had this perfect friend with a perfect daughter, who would be so much suited to me. I had agreed to it, not knowing this amazing thing between Callie and I would strike up. And they have planned it for this Friday, the day Callie and I were meant to be going out. Well, I guess I will have to cancel, and tell her the truth. Otherwise she will get pissed.

I slowly make my way to Callie and Marianna's room, dreading what I'm about to do. I knock the door and because I really don't want to do this, I feel like everything is in slow motion. Calm down B, everything will be okay. Callie will be okay, I tell myself.

Callie already knows its me somehow, and yells: "Come on in B!" I enter.

Marianna is there, "hey marrie, can you give us a second?" She looks at Callie, who nods, and I can tell she is confused, and then leaves the room.

"Hey, B, what's up?" She asks. I take a deep breath.

"Callie, please don't be pissed," she takes a sigh, "I have to cancel on our date. Basically when I came over here, I promised that moms could set me up on a blind date, because I guess I was looking for a rebound and moms promised she was definitely my type. So I said yes to it,many they have set it up for Friday. But don't worry, because we can do it some other time, and Ryan is going to be home so you can hang out with him." I finish off then, and when I do, Callie is looking at her feet.

"B, don't worry about it," I take a deep breath, thank god! "I mean, how could I be pissed that you are ditching our date, for a blind date with a random girl?! And you think that's ok?! You think it's ok that I have to be with Ryan instead of you?!" I smile at that, and that bit makes me happy. But then I remember that Callie on her feet, in front of me, the love of my life is pissed.

"Callie, I understand how you are pissed, because I definitely would be too. I want you to understand that this is not what I want, and believe me, she is a substitute for you too. Even if you don't believe me, nothing will ever happen between me and this girl." Her face softens at this, and I can see a faint smile playing on her lips. And just as I was about to continue, she interrupted me.

"B, ok, you don't need to go on." She smiles at that, and then continues. "Can we tell Stef and Lena about us after this?" As my turn, I smile at that, and give a slight nod as I lean in to kiss her. The amazing kiss is short - lived, as Callie playfully pushes me out of her room.

"Get out B! Before anyone sees us!" She sends me a kiss, I catch it then turn my back and go to my room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages! I have been super busy...parties and what not! I will try and make it more regular. Please drop me a pm or a comment if u have any suggestions for the plot..having a massive block! Also please check out my other stories. Thanks xx**

* * *

Back Home  
Chapter 9

CalliePOV

Tonight was the night. Brandon was going on this...blind date. Ugh. I hate saying that. But B was so sweet about it, he explained it all. I was a little bit pissed for a bit when the realisation that he was cancelling out first proper date. But he is so sweet, and I trust him fully. I just really hope that this girl has a shit personality and is ugly.

The doorbell perks me out of my thoughts. Oh joy. She is here. I mindlessly throw my book, which I wasn't reading, away. I get up and walk to the stairs. Do I wanna do this? Do I wanna see the girl who is spending her night with Brandon instead of me? My mind says no, but I do it anyways. Voices drift up the stairs, and I think "to hell with it."

As soon as I approach the bottom, I immediately regret it. Standing in the living room was a beautiful girl, our age but flawlessly perfect. I start to think I recognise her, but quickly push that thought aside, not bothering to actually think about it. She has bright, stunning blue eyes which strike you as soon as you see her. With waist - length blonde, silky blonde hair, she looks like a model, the type of girl hat every boy wants to be with. Of course, to top that all off, she is wearing a floral dress, with cute mini boots. And, she has to have perfect skinny legs. There is no way that Brandon is going to remember me while he is on this date. This date will soon turn into a relationship, then engaged, then married. What's not to like?

Brandon probably assumes that I am summing up our future relationship, and also probably assuming that it will come to come to an abrupt end if he doesn't act quickly. Damn, he knows me too well. He looks me in the eyes, and then gives me a glance that says: don't worry, we will talk later, blah blah blah.  
From my spot, standing by the bottom of the stairs, I realise who this girl is. She goes to NYPA with me! O. M. G. She is Candy McTerry. The slut in our school. She is mediocrely talented, I will give her that. But she has slept with every guy in the academy, even some teachers. She was the one who told me about Brody sleeping with all the freshman girls. i remember, when she told me, she didn't even feel sorry for me. She looked amused, and I felt so stupid. But she didn't feel bad for me. She told me: 'Wow. You thought he loved you? OMG babe, he's done everyone. Get up, Hun.'

"Callie?" I realised someone was calling my name over and over. But it was an unfamiliar voice. A sickly sweet, very annoying one. Candy.

"Callie!" I looked up to see Callie peering into my face, and I felt very bare, with no makeup on. "Hey! It's Candy! I'm in your photography class! With Brody?"

Damn, she was taunting me, and she knew this was my weak spot.

I looked over at Brandon, who looked very shell shocked. I gave him a slightly assuring nod, and then looked back at Candy.

"Hi, yeah, I know who you are." Of course, everyone knew who she was.

Brandon was going to be going out with her. She would be flirting all evening, trying to get to him, giving off the innocent look.

Shit. I'm never going to keep Brandon after this.

BrandonPOV

I'm sitting here in the restaurant. This was been the most boring date I've ever been on. Candy has been throwing herself at me all night. I feel bad for rejecting her, but Callie is the only thing on my mind right now. I could be on a date with her right now. Laughing, kissing and having so much more fun than I am now.

"So...what shall we do?" I knew what she was suggesting but that was no way going to happen. QThe check had come, I had paid, because even though this wasn't a good date, I've still been brought up to always pay, so I will. But now I have to be blunt.

"Candy, I'm so sorry, but the only reason I'm here is because my moms thought it would be a good idea after my long term girlfriend and I split up. I feel really bad, but the truth is, I'm really not interested." As soon as I said that, I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

Her face changed from being flirtatious, to angry and intensely pissed off. Oh, never mind. She will get over it.

I got up, left a couple dollars for the tip, and then walked out of the restaurant.

Thank god, I can finally get back to Callie.


	11. Chapter 10!

**Hey guys! I figured you would like a short chapter instead of no chapter! PLEASE comment with suggestions or PM me with suggestions! I need help for the plot...had a lot of block lately! Thanks to all amazing reviews...really appreciate it! PM me if u don't understand anything or just talk to someone! **

* * *

Back Home

Chapter 10

BrandonPOV

I walked up to the door, and got my keys out. I was really excited, we probably had time to spend a couple hours together. I always looked forward to my time with Callie.

When I got in, I quickly talked to my moms in the living room, assuring them that I would not be letting them set me up on any blind dates again. They chuckled, and once again, I was reminded by how perfect they were together. My moms had been together for ten years now, and every day they looked at each other, and I would still be able to see the love in each others eyes. I loved that so much.

I walked up the stairs, and crept towards Callie's room. I opened the door, and when I did, I was shocked to see what I did see. Ryan. Callie.

CalliePOV

"What the hell?!" I looked up to see Brandon's surprised and angry face staring back at me in the doorway. I was on the floor, and Ryan was on top of , you might say. And I knew that was exactly what was running through Brandon's mind.

I pushed Ryan off me,, and started to run after Brandon, who was already walking out of my room and into his. He slammed the door behind him. I knew that it looked like, and I knew Brandon's head. He was insecure, and tried to hide it but it always showed when he was angry about that sort of stuff. I felt so bad.

"B, please let me in." I could hear pacing, and then the creak of his bed.

"I can explain. B, please!" The door suddenly opened and I found myself facing the angriest Brandon I have ever seen.

"Ok. Explain."


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys! I am so so so so so so deeply sorry for not updating. Truth be told, I simply wasn't into it. I feel bad but when I was looking through all my old emails and I saw fanfiction, I felt so guilty and just shit in general! Anyways I will try and update much more regularly and if I dont, just PM me and tell me to!**

* * *

**Back Home**  
**Chapter 11**

**CalliePOV**

Crap. I feel like such shit. How could I have done this to Brandon? Sweet, adorable lovable Brandon. So, in the hope that I will be able to repair this huge mess, I open my mouth and start to try and explain.

"Ok. I'm going to tell you the whole story. It started after you left for your date, I sort of walked upstairs, and everyone could tell I was kind of upset. Ryan came upstairs, and came into my room, sat on the floor and has been my therapist for the past two hours."

"How does that have anything to do with him straddling you?!" Brandon is obviously very pissed off. But who can blame him? I would have been triple what he is.

"I haven't finished, B." I say softly. "So anyways I let out all of my problems, and all of my thoughts from this past week. He was really nice about it, and gave me advice and help on all of my problems."

"What were your problems?" Brandon says with a hardened expression.

"Well, they were mostly about you. About how you were on a date with another woman at that exact time. About how i want a proper relationship, and after this winter, we both go back to our own colleges. About how much I love you, and about my heart feeling like it could burst with all of the love I have for you. Then about Brody, and all of my emotional feelings for him, mostly annoyance came out."

I take a deep breath, coming to the end of the story.

"After that, he spoke about this girl. A girl who happened to go to my college, and I was actually quite good friends with her. He said that they had met last summer, and he still thought about her. So then I teased him, because he seemed to be in love actually. I thought it was sweet that I could see someone in love, and them I thought that is how I must look, with you. So I taunted him, and said that I would text this girl, Alexia, and tell her all about him blah blah blah. After that he pinned me down on the floor, threatening to tickle me, if I said anything. And then he started to tickle me anyways. In a friend way." i added. The last part of the story was coming up, and I didn't really want to say it, in case he didn't return the feelings, or was still mad, or something. His face was still expressionless. So I continued this last part of the story with hestitation.

"After he was done tickling me, he leaned in, stared in my eyes, and asked if he looks like you do when you are with me. I said I didn't know, and after that he asked me if I really love you. And I said yes. And that's when you came in."

Brandon's face was still expressionless, his once warm, chocolate eyes, now cold and stone, staring into my hopeful ones. I hoped this story showed him that I would never cheat, or do anything like that.

"I would never cheat on you." I mutter quietly, and softly. I don't think he hears this, until he responds with a "I know."

"I need some time. Just give me the night. I will talk to you tomorrow." He says these words with authority, and confidence. He then shuts the door slowly and quietly in my face, he doesn't look in my eyes meanwhile.

I think I might have screwed up. Cue the insufferable guilt.


End file.
